Troubling Circumstance
by HieiYYH
Summary: A strange demon is causing problems in human world and throws our favorite team for a loop. Can they manage to defeat them before all order is lost?
1. Strange Frequencies

"Now what do you want Botan?" Yusuke asked from the roof of his school, "Can't you see I'm busy skipping class?"

"Yusuke, be serious for a minute," she said, sitting beside him, "spirit world is getting strange sound frequencies from the city and humans are being affected. Whenever the noise happens the humans within a 50 foot radius freeze in place. Once it stops they move freely again."

He said, "You can stop right there. You said after the dark tournament demons would be too tired to start any trouble. I deserve an actual break this time." He leaned back.

"We don't even know if this is a human or not," she explained, "that's where Hiei comes in. He can use his jagan eye to see exactly who is doing this and where they are. Then you can go in and save the day like always!"

Yusuke said sarcastically, "Sounds exactly like something Hiei would want to do."

"Yusuke!" Keiko said from the door.

"You can save your breath Keiko," he replied, "I'm not moving from this spot."

"This isn't about school this time," she replied, "though you should be in class. Kurama's the on the school's payphone." [It's still like 1993 in this universe.]

* * *

"Kurama what's going on?" Yusuke asked, "You never call me."

He said, "Yusuke, strange demon energy is circulating my school right now. Everyone within my school's walls are completely frozen. They have been for a few minutes now."

"Botan was just telling me something about that," he replied, "so it is a demon. Dammit I never get to catch a break!"

Kurama asked, "Does spirit world know anything else about this?"

"Botan told me to get Hiei so he can try to find this guy," he answered, "you wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" On the other end Kurama gasped. "Kurama?"

"Oh, the students here are fine now suddenly and that demon energy just vanished," he replied, "yes, Hiei's been hanging out the park a lot recently. He'll probably be there now. I'll meet you there as soon as I can. I have to go." He hung up abruptly.

Keiko asked as he hung up the phone, "What was that about?"

"It's my next case, Keiko," he said, "stay here and you won't get hurt."

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, "what's going on?"

"I have to find Hiei," Yusuke replied, "Want to come?"

"Why?" he asked.

* * *

Kuwabara looked up a tree trunk and said, "He's not in this one. Are you sure he's even here? We've been looking for 10 minutes already."

"Maybe Kurama was being a troll," Yusuke asked. He looked around the nearly empty park in broad daylight.

Botan said, "My demon compass isn't picking anything up, that means Hiei's concealing his energy." She looked down at her wrist.

"Have you found him yet?" Kurama asked, sneaking up on Botan, "Because he's not here now I guess that answer is no." He looked around at the trees, then saw that familar black flash jump. _He's here,_ he thought.

Hiei appeared behind Kuwabara and asked, "What are you idiots looking for?"

"Just three eyes-hey!" Kuwabara said as he jumped and saw him. "You could have come out of hiding sooner you know!"

Botan said, "Hiei, you must have noticed the blips of sound waves washing over the city on and off for a while now, right? Can you track the demon that's causing it for us?"

"Why should I do that?" he asked.

Kurama said, "Hiei, why don't you cooperate with us just this once? All we need you to do is track down the demon and then you can go free, do whatever you want."

"Why should I help any of you?" he asked, "I'm done babysitting."

"Wait a minute," Yusuke said, "something's wrong isn't it?" Hiei's eye twitched at that comment but he didn't say anything.

Kurama said, "You've already tried to find him."

Kuwabara asked, "What's the matter shorty, did your eye go bad?"

"Would you shut up?" Hiei replied, "I don't know who or what is causing all of this strange energy in the air. All I know is that it's coming from a small cave outside of the city. I can't see into it even with my jagan eye."

Botan said, "Well that would make sense. Perhaps it's the demon's hideout."

"I say we storm the cave!" Yusuke said, "How about it, Hiei, want to join us one last time?"

"Hn," he said.

Botan got out her ore and said, "I'm going to go back to spirit world and see if Koenma has any new updates on the situation. Be careful!" She flew away.


	2. Confusion

"When you said small cave you really meant small," Yusuke said as he examined it. It's hieght was only about 7 feet tall and it's width was only about 10 feet and nothing but darkness filled the inside.

"I still can't see into this cave," Hiei said.

Kurama added, "Which means we have no idea what we're up against."

"Let's just go already," Kuwabara said, leading the way.

As the walked through the pitch blackness the walls narrowed bit by bit until they had to walk single file. Eventually they came to a large opening enough for them to all stand comfortable again. Talasman cards covered the walls and there was a black ball in the middle of it room.

"This is sure as hell weird," Yusuke said, taking everything in, "I don't see any demons."

Kuwabara asked, "What is that thing in the middle?" He started walking up to it.

"It would be unwise to touch it!" Kurama said nervously. Kuwabara drew his spirit sword and tried to cut it in half but nothing happened.

"You idiot," Hiei said.

Kuwabara said, "Hey nothing happened, it couldn't have been that stupid."

"Look again!" Yusuke shouted.

The black ball started bubbling. Then it turned white and a huge flash of light consumed them and threw all of them against the cave walls. Yusuke struggled to open his eyes. His head felt itchy all of a sudden. He went to scratch his scalp on to be met with lots of hair. He pulled some into view and saw he it was red. "What the hell?" he said, and looked over and saw his body.

"Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, opening his eyes, then looked down at himself, "Why do I sound like Hiei?" He noticed he was wearing all black.

"Why did you have to touch it!?" Hiei shouted, then realized he sounded like Kuwabara. "It can't be true," he looked down and saw he was much taller than before and wearing blue, "worse nightmares come to life before my eyes."

Kurama said, "We all switched bodies. I'm in Yusuke's body-as Kurama." He looked down at his green outfit.

 **[Mind/Body = Kurama/Yusuke, so Kurama's talking out of Yusuke's body, etc.]**

Kurama/Yusuke asked, "Before we drive ourselves crazy, who's who now? I'm Kurama in Yusuke's body, obivously." He got to his feet.

Hiei/Kuwabara said, "Hiei in a fool's body. This is why I knew I shouldn't have come here. I thought something crazy like this would happen."

Kuwabara/Hiei replied, "Well I'm Kuwabara in shorty's body and I don't like it either. I haven't been this low to the ground since I was like 9-years-old."

Yusuke/Kurama asked, "How did this happen? How do we get back to our bodies?"

"All of you fell into my trap," a female voice came echoing out of the walls.

Kurama/Yusuke demanded, "Show yourself!"

A scantaly clad female demon came out another area of the cave they didn't notice was there before. She had purple hair, bright pink slanted eyes, and pale skin. Hiei/Kuwabara said, "She's a shape shifter, I've had to kill them in the past."

Kurama/Yusuke said, "Yes, be careful."

"None of you can do anything now," she said slying, "I knew a group from spirit world would try to stop me so I decided to set this little trap. I didn't think you'd fall into it so easily." Hiei/Kuwabara glared at Kuwabara/Hiei. "While you're trying to figure our your new bodies I'll be out causing chaos." She started to melt into the walls.

Kuwabara/Hiei said, "Someone do something before she disappears!"

Yusuke/Kurama replied, "You have a sword, use it!"

"She's a girl!" he replied, "I don't fight girls!"

Hiei/Kuwabara shouted, "This is no time she chivarly!" He created the spirit sword and threw it at the wall she disappeared into. She was gone.

Yusuke/Kurama said, "Dammit, that girl got away! Now what?"

Kuwabara/Hiei said, "Hey, you didn't need any explanation on how to use my spirit sword."

"As I said before," Hiei/Kuwabara replied, "it's a simple technique devoid of any taste or artistry." Kuwabara/Hiei glared at him.

Kurama/Yusuke said, "We need to figure out how to get back into our own bodies before we can do anything about her."

* * *

Once they were outside of the cave the communicator rang in Yusuke's pocket. Kurama looked down at it nervously. Yusuke/Kurama said, "It's Botan, answer it. We have to tell her what happened."

He took it out and opened it. Botan said, "Yusuke! I'm glad you answered."

"Actually," Kurama/Yusuke said, "it's not Yusuke."

Yusuke/Kurama took the communicator and said, "I'm Yusuke! The cave we went to was a trap and we're all in each other's bodies."

"What?" she asked, "This isn't time to joke around."

"I'm not kidding Botan!" he shouted, "Hiei's in Kuwabara, Kuwabara's in Hiei, I'm in Kurama, and Kurama's in me! It's hell down here! Hurry your ass up and get to us."

"Alright already, I believe you," Botan said, "Kurama never talks to me that way. We found out the demon that's causing this a crafty shape shifter named Rina."

Yusuke/Kurama said, "We already figured that much out. Thanks for the heads up as usual."


	3. Aftermath

**[Mind/Body]**

* * *

"Why did you come to me?" Genkai asked from the front door of her temple, "I've never delt with something like this before. The one thing I do know is that shape shifter traps are obvious so you'd have to be a complete idiot to just walk right into one."

Hiei/Kuwabara glared at Kuwabara/Hiei and said, "I wonder how stupid they have to be."

"You're the one that told us demon energy was coming from the cave!" Kuwabara/Hiei replied.

"I said I couldn't see into it to see what was in there," Hiei/Kuwabara said, "which meant it probably was a trap or else I would have stormed it alone days ago."

Kurama/Yusuke asked, "Genkai, you really don't know a remedy for this situation?"

"No," she replied, "and I can tell you're Kurama by how polite you are."

Yusuke/Kurama said sarcastically, "Thanks for the compliment as always grandma."

Yukina walked out of the temple from around the corner. "Genkai, I cleaned the bathroom like you asked. Hi everyone!" She paused in the doorway of the room.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara/Hiei shouted, "How's it going?"

"Hiei?" she asked nervously.

Genkai said, "It's a long story. They're all in each other's bodies right now. Kuwabara's in Hiei's body."

"Kazuma?" Yukina asked, "It's you?" She looked over at Kuwabara's body who was mostly ignoring her like Hiei usually did. He sat off to the side and leaned against the wall.

"It's me baby!" Kuwabara/Hiei said as he jumped onto the porch and grabbed her hands, "It's strange being almost eye-level with you for once." He smiled.

Yusuke/Kurama said, "Wow, Hiei, a smile really doesn't fit your face. Who knew you had such cute little fangs."

"Would you shut up?" Hiei/Kuwabara asked, annoyed.

Yukina pulled away and said, "Kazuma I'm sorry, this is too strange, even if it really is you in there. How did this happen?"

Hiei/Kuwabara replied, "Some idiot activated a trap."

"We shouldn't dwell on that," Kurama/Yusuke said, "we need a way to get back into our bodies so we can defeat Rina."

Yusuke in Kurama's body kept scratching at his new hair. "Dammit, Kurama," he said, "so itchy! How can you deal with having so much hair?!" As he shook it seeds and other plants started falling out of it.

Kurama/Yusuke said, "Stop it! You're losing seeds, you need those to defend yourself." He grabbed all of the plants he was losing.

"I'm here!" Botan said, flying in on her ore from spirit world. She looked at everyone nervously, seeing them all act out of character. "Hiei?" she asked Kuwabara/Hiei standing in front of Yukina.

"It's Kuwabara," Kuwabara/Hiei replied. He grabbed Yukina's hands and said, "Don't worry, we're figure this all out soon."

"Ow!" Yukina shouted and pulled away from him. He looked down and realized his hands were on fire.

"Fool," Hiei/Kuwabara said, "if you put your energy into her you'll set her on fire."

Kuwabara/Hiei said, "Sorry, Yukina. I've never had fire powers before so this is a little weird."

She replied, "I know you didn't mean it."

Yusuke/Kurama demanded, "Botan, tell us how to fix this disaster already."

"Yusuke?" she asked, looking at Kurama, "Well, Koenma wants to see all of you in person so he can figure this out." She tried to hide her laughter.

"Shut up," Yusuke/Kurama said, "he just wants to laugh at all of us."

Kurama/Yusuke said, "Perhaps we shouldn't assume."

* * *

Koenma was laughing at all of them from his desk once Botan presented them to him. Kurama/Yusuke said, "I stand corrected."

Yusuke glared at Koenma in Kurama's body. "Listen pacifier breath, we don't have time to make jokes about this!" he shouted, "How do we fix this?"

He tried to hold back his laughs and said, "Kurama don't look at me like that, you never lose your cool!" Then he started laughing.

"It's not very funny," Kuwabara/Hiei said.

Yusuke/Kurama demanded, "Would you tell us already!"

Koenma said, "Fine alright I'll tell you. Rina's the only one that can change you back. She's a shape shifter, they're crafty so be careful."

Yusuke/Kurama asked, "You couldn't have told Botan to tell us that?"

"I had to see you in person!" Koenma laughed. Botan started laughing too.

"I hate spirit world," Yusuke/Kurama said.


	4. On a Mission

**[Mind/Body]**

* * *

Back at Genkai's house...

"You know I didn't become a hermit in the middle of nowhere to have children come and live with me all the time," Genkai complained. She sipped her tea disapprovingly. They were all sitting in a circle in Genkai's temple, except for Hiei/Kuwabara, he was sitting off to the side.

Yusuke/Kurama said, "Give us a break, grandma. It's not like we can go out in town and live our lives like this. I still can't get over how itchy all of this hair is." He shook his head and more seeds came out and spills all over the floor.

Kurama/Yusuke replied, "Like having a ball of grease on your head is so easy." He ran his fingers through his hair only for them to be covered in oil.

"Yusuke!" Keiko said, "I thought I'd find you here. How did your case go?"

Yusuke/Kurama said, "Dammit Keiko I'm still working on it."

"Kurama?" she asked.

"We all switched bodies," he explained, "I'm Yusuke in Kurama's body. Botan better get here soon before I lose my mind."

Keiko looked at Kurama's body and said, "It's really you. Then is Kurama in your body? How did that happen?"

"The hell if I know," Yusuke/Kurama replied.

Kurama/Yusuke said, "We should really be coming up with a plan here. Kuwabara, you can use Hiei's jagan eye and try and see where Rina is now."

Kuwabara/Hiei asked, "How do I do that?"

Hiei/Kuwabara said, "Focus your mind for once, on Rina. It'll show you where she is."

"All I see is Yukina."

Yusuke/Kurama said, "Rina you idiot!"

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara/Hiei shouted, "Hey, she's in an abandoned theme park on the otherside of the city, in some giant castle. This freaky third eye really can come in handy." Hiei/Kuwabara glared at him.

Yusuke/Kurama stood up and said, "Let's get to this Rina bastard."

Kurama/Yusuke replied, "Perhaps it's our only option or else we'll be stuck like this." He stood up as well.

Keiko said, "Be careful, Yusuke, alright?" She hugged Kurama's body.

* * *

They finished walking through the overgrown forest of underbrush through the theme park at night. They stopped at a huge moat where the water glistened in the moonlight around a huge black castle.

Yusuke/Kurama asked, "How are we supposed to get across that huge ass moat? I don't see any kind of drawbridge anywhere."

Hiei/Kuwabara replied, "Even if there was a drawbridge somewhere we shouldn't use it."

"He's right," Kurama/Yusuke said, "Kuwabara, try looking down from above. You might be able to see better from the top of a tree. Try to find a more narrow section of the moat."

Kuwabara/Hiei asked, "How do I do that?"

"Bend your knees and jump!" Hiei/Kuwabara demanded.

Kuwabara in Hiei's body jumped and landed on a high branch in a tree. He couldn't see much so he tried to take a step back and promptly fell out of the tree. Yusuke in Kurama's body started laughing. "Did you just fall out of a tree?" he laughed, "Kurama your laugh sounds like an supervillian!" [At 00:42 of this video you hear Kurama's voice actor laughing and it sounds like a manical laugh watch?v=Ef5zw8BfVHM&t=15s]

Kurama/Yusuke said, "That's the main reason why I don't laugh out loud in human form. Kuwabara, get up. Did you see anything?"

"Ah!" Kuwabara/Hiei said, standing up, "That really hurt. Not much, it's too dark to see anything."

Kurama/Yusuke said, "Grab a rose out of your hair, Yusuke, and put your energy into it. It'll turn into my rose whip." He nodded and tried it, but the rose whip he made was only about two feet long.

Kuwabara/Hiei started laughing and said, "Urameshi you're coming up short!"

"Shut up!"

"More energy!" Kurama/Yusuke demanded.

Yusuke tried again in Kurama's body and this time the rose whip ended up being hundreds of feet long and coiled around everyone's feet. "Son of a bitch," he said.

Hiei/Kuwabara said, "This is starting to look hopeless."

Kuwabara/Hiei replied, "You know Hiei, I've seen you jump really long distances before. I bet I can just across this thing." He moved backwards and then jumped. He overshot the distance and smacked himself right into the wall, falling to the ground below it.

Yusuke/Kurama said, "I've heard of 'knock yourself out' before, but I think he actually did it." Kurama/Yusuke rolled his eyes.


	5. Storming the Hideout

**[Mind/Body]**

* * *

Kurama/Yusuke grabbed the super long rose whip and wrapped it around a pole that was on the otherside. Yusuke/Kurama complained, "What the hell, it's so long that we'll fall into the water anyway."

"Don't waste my roses," Kurama/Yusuke insisted, "Hiei are you coming?"

"Forget that," he replied, conjuring the spirit sword. He made it get longer so he could use it as a catapult across the moat. He landed gracefully on the otherside as he made it disappear.

Yusuke/Kurama said sarcastically, "Thanks Hiei!"

Both Kurama and Yusuke tried to swing across but as expected, landed in the water halfway across and pulled themselves to the shore. They all looked at Kuwabara in Hiei's body, completely knocked out.

Hiei/Kuwabara said, "This is going to be a long night." He slapped Kuwabara/Hiei and he woke up.

"Okay," he said, "that hurt worse than falling out of a tree."

Kurama/Yusuke asked, "Where's an entrance, perferrably not a main one?"

"Why are you asking me?" Kuwabara/Hiei asked.

"The jagan you idiot!" Yusuke/Kurama shouted.

"Right," Kuwabara/Hiei replied, "there's a side door with no one behind it over here." He pointed to a large door in the side of the castle.

Yusuke/Kurama said, "Well that's oddly easy."

"Yes," Kurama/Yusuke replied, "we should be careful. This is could another trap."

* * *

They walked down narrow hallways and empty chambers in the dark castle. Kurama/Yusuke asked, "Kuwabara, do you still see her?"

"No," he replied, "I can't find her."

Yusuke/Kurama said, "I don't like where this is going."

"You finally made it!" Rina said from across the room. Fires lit up everywhere, brightening the room. "It was so funny, watching all four of you struggle to get over here," she added.

Kuwabara/Hiei shouted, "Would you just change us back already!?"

"No," she said coldly, then a wall shot up between them. The lights went out.

"Kurama!" Yusuke/Kurama shouted, "the spirit gun!" Kurama, inside of Yusuke's body, focused his energy into his finger, then blasted the wall and pushed him back into everyone else. They all fell to the ground in a pile.

Through the hole in the wall they saw Rina running away through a large room. Kuwabara/Hiei said, "That could have gone better."

"She's getting away! Run!" Yusuke/Kurama shouted.

They all got up and ran after her. At the end of the room she walked through a doorway and flipped a switch. The two walls on their left and right started moving together. Hiei in Kuwabara's body got out the spirit sword and made it longer, stopping the walls instantly.

"Wow," Kuwabara/Hiei said, "I never would have thought of that."

Hiei/Kuwabara replied, "I know."

"Shut up and catch up to her!" Yusuke/Kurama shouted.

As they ran Kuwabara/Hiei asked, "Wait a minute, does that mean back in Maze Castle I could have used my spirit sword and stopped the ceiling from falling on us?"

"Yes," Hiei/Kuwabara replied, "it does! The instant you showed us your spirit sword I thought the same thing!" He glared at him.

Rina stopped in a large room that was brightly lit. Yusuke/Kurama said, "End of the line, Rina. Put us back into our bodies!"

"You want to change?" she asked. She formed a glowing ball and it attacked all of them.

When they all woke up from being knocked down they each looked at their bodies. Yusuke looked at his hands and felt his hair, "Nope, still the wrong body. I'm Yusuke inside Kuwabara! Well it's not like that's the first time that's happened."

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara/Yusuke asked, "Hey, now I'm in you, Urameshi! Are you guys back to normal?"

Hiei/Kurama replied, "Hiei in Kurama now."

"You bitch!" Yusuke/Kuwabara shouted, "We're still not in the right bodies."

"You wanted a change and I gave it to you," she replied slyly, "it's not like you can fight me. Ah!" She jumped out of the way as Kurama/Hiei lunged at her with his sword.

Hiei/Kurama pulled out a rose and made a rose whip. He wrapped it around Rina's arm. Yusuke/Kuwabara asked, "How do I make your spirit sword?"

"Just imagine it becoming an extension of your arm and put your spirit energy into it!" Yusuke/Kuwabara replied. He tried that and it only ended up being about a foot long. "You're coming up short, Urameshi."

"Shut up and just try the spirit gun!" he replied.

Kurama/Hiei said, "Don't! You'll kill her and we'll be like this forever." He leveled his sword at her throat as Hiei/Kurama tied her up.

She confessed, "You're more resourceful than I thought you would be. Very well." She created another energy blast that threw all of them across the room again. As they moved she escaped toward another doorway.

"Alright!" Kuwabara shouted, "Back in the flesh."

"Hell yeah," Yusuke replied.

"It's about time," Hiei said.

Kurama asked, "What's that noise?"

Chains appeared out of seemingly nowhere and restrained them all to the wall. "Dammit," Yusuke said, "this was just another one of her traps, wasn't it?"

"Foiled again," Rina replied sarcastically, "but not really since you're in my chains now."


	6. Trap

"Someone break these chains already!" Yusuke shouted and looked around at all of them.

"Yusuke," Kurama said weakly, "it's stealing our energy. Soon we'll all be helpless."

Rina said, "So someone in your group _is_ smart. Within about 5 minutes this will drain each of you all the way down to your life energy. I'll use your energies to take control all of the humans and make all the chaos I want." She shape shifted to look like a regular human woman in a business suit.

Yusuke asked, "Kurama, can't you use your whip like in the dark tournament against Gama to cut us down?"

"I don't have enough energy left to control it," he replied, "Hiei! Use your fire to-"

"I can't," he answered, "I realized too late it's stealing my energy." He tried making fire but it was only strong enough to singe the bandages on his right arm and nothing more.

Kuwabara tried to make his spirit sword but it was only a few inches long in his hand. It slowly started shrinking to smaller and smaller increments. "I don't have enough energy to make my sword!"

Rina asked, "Should I kill you now, or later?"

"You have to kill us later," Yusuke said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that's what villains do," he explained, "they wait to kill _later_."

She asked, "And buy you enough time to escape with your lives and stop me later? I don't think so. You just sealed your fate. The sunrise!" She stopped and looked at her watch. "Dammit, this works better at night because humans are more easily influenced in their sleep. Oh well, even if you all escape and hunt me down you're useless without your energy." She absorbed all of their energies and created a giant aura around herself. "Wow, you gentlemen are stronger than I thought you would be." Her energy changed from white to purple to gold and to green as she left.

Yusuke said, "If anyone has any great ideas I'd love to hear them."

"It's tapping into my life energy!" Kuwabara said nervously, "I can feel it!"

Hiei replied, "If we don't get out of here soon this will steal all of our life energies and will kill us. She was only toying with us before."

"Dammit!" Yusuke shouted.

Kurama asked, "Does no one have any ideas?"

"Fox boy we already figured out that we don't," Yusuke said harshly.

Kurama said, "This will be most unpleasant."

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama took in a deep breath and made a loud, high pitched, yipping noise for almost a whole minute. The chains that were holding them back shattered and everyone fell to the ground just as he stopped.

"My ears!" Hiei shouted.

"What the hell, Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

"I think my brain is ringing," Kuwabara complained.

Hiei glared at Kurama and said, " _Never_ make that noise again."

"It's not like we had a choice," Kurama replied, "it was either that or die. I warned you beforehand that it wouldn't be unpleasant."

Yusuke demanded, "What was that anyway?"

"A fox call," he explained, "if there are any foxes within a mile's radius or so they would have heard it but I doubt there are any demon foxes here."

Hiei asked, "All of that brain piercing of a sound and it only went a mile?"

"If I had my demon energy it could have gone for about 100 miles," Kurama replied.

"Great," Yusuke said, "so we're free now but we still have one problem. None of us have any energy! How are we supposed to stop Rina from freezing humans and causing problems in the living world?"

"I don't have all of the answers," Kurama replied.

Hiei said, "We can still try and hold her off as long as possible until our energy returns."

Kuwabara said, "There is no way we can wimp out now, Urameshi. Let's go find her! She'll probably be in the city where there are tons of people. Let's go!"


	7. Lessons

Rina was already long gone by the time they all made it out of the castle. The sun was just coming off of the horizon and shined against the water in the moat. Kuwabara asked, "How do we get across now?"

"Why don't you look to the left?" Hiei asked. They all did and saw a drawbridge around the wall of the castle leading to the otherside.

Yusuke asked, "Do you think that was there before?"

"Let's not waste our time thinking about that and just leave this castle already," Kurama replied as he ran toward the drawbridge. The others followed from behind him.

* * *

In the city they saw everything seemingly appearing and moving along as normal. "Kuwabara," Yusuke asked, "can you sense her anywhere?"

"No way," he replied, "I barely have enough life energy to walk around right now. I can't sense a thing. Why don't you call Botan and ask spirit world if they can find her?"

He replied sarcastically, "Yes, because that's worked so well for us before twice now."

Kurama said, "Hiei, the jagan."

"You're all lucky I haven't passed out yet," he replied, "there is no way my jagan is going to cooperate with me having this little amount of life energy." He stumbled on his feet.

"Dammit," Yusuke said.

An energy wave flew across the atmosphere. Yusuke and Kuwabara froze in their tracks, along with every other human. Hiei asked, "It has to be nearby to work, right?"

"I can hear it," Kurama said, "but it's not doing anything to me. Must be because I'm a demon. It sounds like it's coming over here. Hurry!" He started running through some buildings to a park.

Rina stood in the middle of a park with dozens of frozen humans standing around her. She looked and saw Kurama and Hiei running toward her. "Oh," she said, surprised, "I'm surprised you managed to escape with your lives. Your energies are pathetic though so there isn't anything you can do. Hey!"

Hiei lunged at her with his sword drawn and with his speed managed to cut her down instantly. The humans around them returned to normal as Hiei passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Hiei woke up in Genkai's living room. Botan, Genkai, Keiko, Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were sitting in a large circle on the floor. Kuwabara said, "You're finally awake shorty!"

"My head," he complained, "did you really have to crash into that castle wall with so much force?" He glared at Kuwabara as he tried to keep a headache at bay.

Genkai said, "Now everyone, what did you learn from all of this?"

Yusuke summerized, "Kurama has a manical laugh that sounds like a supervillian ready to take over the world. Hiei looks funny as hell falling out of a tree. And Kuwabara can actually be useful if he'd think clearly and use his spirit sword when nessessary."

Botan asked, "Kurama has a supervillian laugh? Can we hear it?"

"No."

"Dimwit!" Genkai shouted, "The lesson here was not to walk straight into a trap."

Yukina asked, "How did Hiei fall out of a tree?"

"Kuwabara was the one that fell out of a tree," Hiei defended. _I'd never do such a foolish thing,_ he thought. [Episode 68 needs to be watched again.]

"I forgot I was standing on a narrow branch and took a step backward," Kuwabara explained, "it's really not as hard as it sounds."

Genkai said, "Learning what is and isn't a trap will help you survive in the future."

"Is that supposed to be foreshadowing?" Yusuke asked, "If it is I'm not interested. Toguro gave me enough nightmares with that."

Keiko asked, "So it's really you in your body this time Yusuke?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Kurama how the hell do you deal with all of your hair?"

"How do you live with grease dripping out of your hair all the time?" he replied.

Kuwabara said, "Yeah, it's pretty gross Urameshi."

"Says the man with the ridiculous pompodor straight from 1955," Yusuke replied, laughing at him.

Genkai asked, "Did anyone learn anything?"

Hiei said, "Don't walk into caves you can't see into." He stood up and started to leave.

"Close enough," Genkai said as he left the temple.

* * *

The End!


End file.
